Escribiendo en tu Corazón
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: una joven estudiante de literatura tendrá la ayuda de un famoso escritor y musico de mediotiempo.Famoso por una gran serie de libros. Ambos descubriran que su pasion por la lectura los unira.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lugro**

**Prologo**

Maka una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes y delicada figura. A sus dieciocho años de edad la joven había demostrado ser una gran estudiante. Logro obtener una beca a los quince años y ya estaba a punto de graduarse en literatura. Esa era la pasión de Maka desde los seis años, pero hace cuatro años le fascinaba cierta serie de libros en particular. **Lance**, escrita por un joven escritor llamado Soul Evans.

Ella se enamoro de las distintas ediciones de **Lance.** No había ni un solo día en que no se tomaba una hora al menos en leer uno o dos capítulos de los cuatro libros que consistía la serie. Ella se decepciono al ver que ese año el escritor no saco un nuevo libro. Lo cual era raro ella no entendía como a alguien tan talentoso como Evans se le hubiera acabado la inspiración, la joven esperaba que al menos la editorial le diera un aviso como suscriptora de lo que pasaba, pero nada ocurrió. Eso la decepciono aun más, pero debía admitir que así era la vida, obviamente no todo el mundo tenía lo que quería.

.

.

.

.

Ese día en particular ella salía de la casa que compartía con su padre en Death City. Al centro comercial. Ella tendría una semana muy difícil la próxima semana tendría un examen que calificaría como un crédito adicional que le vendría muy bien en su nota final podría graduarse con honores. Estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, se froto el golpe en la cabeza la chica se encontró con la mano del extraño con el que se había topado. Ella la tomo y él, la ayudo a levantarse. El joven era a su parecer muy apuesto. Tenía un hermoso cabello plateado corto en punta, una tersa piel blanca y unos penetrantes ojos rubí. Maka quedo por unos instantes asombrada pero la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien linda?- Pregunto el chico algo preocupado.

-Sí, gracias no sé que me ocurrió me siento como una tonta.-Admitió apenada Maka.

-Pues ten más cuidado tontita pudo ser peor.-Contesto sarcástico el joven.

Maka se enojo al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Quién se creía él para llamarle tonta? Ella era una estudiante modelo, con un coeficiente de ciento noventa, eso no se quedaría así.

-¡¿Quién te crees tú llamándome tonta?- Pregunto molesta la rubia.

El albino se rió al tierno enojo de la chica le parecía encantador.

-¡¿De que te ríes? Idiota.-Dijo molesta la chica de ojos jade.

-Perdona, es solo que tu actitud me divierte mucho. Eres muy ruda para ser una delicada flor.-Respondió burlón el joven de cabello plateado.

Eso la enojo aun más, tanto que no pudo pensar claramente sus acciones. De tal forma que no lo pensó dos veces antes de abofetearlo. Cuando se calmo un poco se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo estuvo mal y no pudo hacer nada más que salir huyendo lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

.

El joven toco con su palma la mejilla herida con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Ella era de verdad fascinante nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer con una chispa similar. Su actitud desafiante, combinada con su belleza y tenacidad la convertía en la mujer perfecta para él y en la pieza que buscaba para reactivar su inspiración, esperaba que no fuera la última vez que la vería.

.

.

.

.

Maka al terminar las compras, se sentía muy mal. Aunque el joven también había sido grosero llamándola tontita y cuestionando su actitud. Claro que era ruda tan solo por ser mujer ese tipo la subestimo. Esperaba no volver a encontrarse con ese personaje.

Al llegar a casa no encontró a nadie en ella. Solo una nota departe de su padre.

"_Querida Maka saldré por esta noche. Te deje la cena hecha, solo tienes que calentarla._

_Con amor papá."_

La rubia resoplo enojada al terminar de leer la nota, si no sintiera pena por su padre. Se hubiera ido a vivir con su madre, también influía el hecho de que la universidad donde tenía su beca estaba en Death City. Por eso estaba atrapada con su mujeriego padre. Se dirigió a la cocina y calentó su cena, al terminar de comer. Vio en el reloj que ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Eso significaba que era la hora de dormir, pero para alegrarse un poco decidió sentarse en el sofá y leer por tercera vez el primer capítulo de la primer libro de de **Lance.** Al leerlo pensó de nuevo en el joven y sonrió, el hizo interesante su día y solo al leer el libro pudo notarlo cerro el libro de empastado rojo y lo coloco en la estantería con delicadeza. Se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios esperando otro día interesante.

Continuara.


	2. Día tedioso y problemas

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. (la idea de editorial Death es colaboración de KarlyYam)**

**Día tedioso y problemas**

Maka dormía plácidamente en su cama, su sueño esa noche no era como los de siempre está vez soñaba con su capítulo favorito del tercer libro de la serie Lance.

_Ella estaba en el balcón de un hermoso y lujoso palacio. Con un hermoso y elegante vestido victoriano, mirando el horizonte con una rosa blanca en su mano. Era increíble la febril e interesante repentinamente sintió un aliento cálido. Acompañado de un suspiro masculino. La rubia se volteo para ver que se trataba del joven albino con el que se topo, en el centro comercial vestía un elegante traje clásico. Ella se sintió algo incomoda cuando el chico tomo su mano y la beso como Lance en el capitulo._

_-Lisa, al fin después de dos años volveremos a estar juntos.-Dijo el joven acariciando la mejilla de Maka. Ahí entendió que el joven, actuaba como Lance y lo mejor era seguirle el juego._

_-Oh Lance me haces tan feliz, al fin volvemos a encontrarnos amor mío.-Contesto Maka abrazándolo este correspondió._

_-Te amo.-Le dijo "Lance" bajando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, Maka también los cerro a la espera del tan esperado beso. Que no sucedió ya que lo siguiente que escucho fue el ruido del despertador._

_._

_._

_._

_._

¡Ring!

Maka lo apago desilusionada, se levanto con desganada y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, a penas desayuno y tomo un vaso de leche, para luego ir a la universidad. Su mejor amiga una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y curvas pronunciadas, la esperaba en las puertas del edificio junto con su novio un joven de estatura promedio, algo fornido de cabellos azules en punta.

-¡Maka, vamos ya v a empezar la conferencia!-Exclamo emocionado el joven.

-Lo se Black Star yo también la estuve esperando.-Contesto Maka mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Seguro te gustara la editorial Death hablara de sus futuros proyectos, seguro mencionaran la serie Lance que tanto te gustan.-Dijo la joven pelinegra. Haciendo que la chica rubia se ruborizara al recordar su sueño.

-Yo espero que así sea, Tsubaki. Soul Evans lleva un año sin escribir y me encantaría saber que sucederá en el siguiente libro.-Agrego la chica de ojos verdes con esperanza en sus ojos. El resto del camino lo recorrieron callados.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron al auditorio donde el asistente del decano. Un hombre de cabello gris, con camisa negra y pantalón del mismo color y lentes. Con cara de pocos amigos miraba a la joven audiencia con cara de pocos amigos. Mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo. Cuando se aseguro que el auditorio estuviera lleno para tomar el micrófono y dar inicio a la conferencia.

-Buenos días, daremos inicio a la conferencia especial que nos dará la editorial Death a nuestra institución démosle la bienvenida al editor en jefe, una de las mentes más brillantes que vio está universidad, el hijo de nuestro querido decano, Death the Kid.-Presento el hombre a un joven de cabello negro a ecepción de tres rayas blancas en su fleco, su traje y zapatos eran negros también, su piel era blanca. Sus ojos ámbar en la multitud y sonrió al ver que todos estaban a la espera de su orientación.

-Gracias Stein.-Dijo este tomando el micrófono para luego dirigiéndose a la multitud.-Agradezco su asistencia y me alegra que todos ustedes estén interesados en lo que editoriales Death tiene que ofrecerles.-Dijo el joven de manera formal. -Para lograr el éxito solo se necesita una gracias a ello hemos reunido dinero para una organización beneficiara a favor de la alfabetización. Y las publicaciones siempre han estado al día, aunque lamentamos que una de nuestras series más famosas este en un paro temporal.-Dijo Kid con decepción.-Contestare cualquier duda que tengan.-Agrego mirando al publico Maka levantando la mano-Dime.-

-La serie que dice que esta en paro es Lance ¿cierto?-Pregunto la rubia firme como siempre.

Kid se sintió avergonzado por tener que tragarse los problemas de Soul Evans, pero ese era el trabajo de jefe dar la cara.

-Si.-Contesto con pesar.-Evans aun no halla su pieza faltante para realizar el quinto libro, respondió serio.-Pero les aseguramos que en cuando tengamos noticias.-Reparo este con una sonrisa que le dio confianza a Maka.

El resto de la conferencia fue sobre el índice de ganancias y charlas motivacionales al terminar. Kid y sus asistentes, Liz una joven rubia de cuerpo esbelto, cabello largo de ojos azules y mirada sería y su hermana Patti una chica de cándida sonrisa, cabello rubio corto y cuerpo voluptuoso. Ayudaban a su jefe a guardarlo todo hasta que el celular de este sonó.

- ¿Diga?-Contesto este con su tonó natural de voz.

-Hola Kid soy yo Soul.-Dijo el joven escritor con alegría.-Tengo buenas noticias.-Anuncio el Evans con orgullo.

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto este fastidiado.

-Ya tengo la pieza faltante, solo dame unos meses y tendré el libro en un santiamén.-Anuncio satisfecho el albino.

-Menos, mal una joven me hizo sentir culpable por tu irresponsabilidad más te vale que lo que digas sea cierto.-Fue lo único que le respondió Kid antes de colgar el teléfono.

Soul por su parte se sintió más reconfortado al enfrentar a su jefe, luego de fallarle un año entero. Lo mejor era salir a despejar. Estar encerrado en la enorme mansión que le habían heredado sus padres era aburrido.

.

.

.

.

En una discoteca que estaba solo a dos cuadras de la Universidad. Maka, Tsubaki y Black Star estaban celebrando el éxito de la conferencia. Tsubaki y Black Star estaba bailando en el centro de la pista. Maka estaba en la barra sola, no era porque no le gustaba bailar. Era porque ese tipo de lugares no le gustaban demasiado solo estaba ahí para acompañar a sus amigos. Un joven se sentó junto a ella, aparentemente estaba algo borracho y la miraba lasciva.

-Oye linda ¿quieres bailar?-Le pregunto este mientras bebía un sorbo de su Martini.

-No gracias.- dijo seca la joven. A lo que el hombre no tomo a bien, golpeo a la chica en la cabeza y la dejo inconsciente, pero antes de caer al suelo escucho una voz familiar.

.

.

.

.

Maka despertó y se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Estaba sobre una cama de satén enorme se levanto de esta y vio por la ventana que no solo no estaba en su casa estaba en una extravagante mansión. Asustada escucho como alguien abría la puerta.

-Despertaste me alegra.-Dijo la voz familiar que escucho en la discoteca.

Volteo para ver que era el joven del otro día ¡¿Qué rayos paso la noche anterior?

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki.**


	3. Seth Evans

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. **

**Seth Evans**

Maka miraba asustada a su presunto secuestrador. Que la miraba preocupado, su expresión cambio a sorpresa al ver que la rubia se lanzo sobre el con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué estoy en tú casa?-Grito molesta la joven de ojos jade mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

Soul estaba algo nervioso, era consciente de que no podía decirle su verdadero nombre; prefería el anonimato. Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

-¿I bien? Estoy esperando.- Insistió molesta.

-Mi nombre es…-Lo pensó unos momentos. -Seth, Seth Evans.- Soltó intentando mantener un tono de voz normal.-Hermano de Soul Evans el escritor.

Maka soltó la camisa del joven sintiéndose como una completa idiota, quizás el albino tendía buenas intensiones. Pero claro con lo impulsiva que era lo ataco sin razón.

-Lo lamento es solo que, ponte en mi lugar. Si quedas inconsciente en un bar y luego despiertas en una mansión de un extraño; da mala impresión.-Explico ya más calmada Maka.-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto nervioso temiendo lo peor.

- Ese tipo iba a aprovecharse de ti, yo lo golpea e intente despertarte. Me preocupes y decidí atenderte aquí en mi casa para disculparme por la actitud que tuve contigo el otro día; así que lo siento.-Fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Me siento como una tonta. Gracias por ayudarme Seth.-Confeso apenada la joven.

-No te preocupes en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo en tú lugar.-Contesto despreocupado Soul.-¿Quieres comer lo que te traje? Lo hice yo mismo.-

-Gracias.-Dijo está probando la comida.-¡Esta delicioso!-Exclamo contenta.

-Gracias, sabes cuando no estás enojada eres muy amable cuando no estás enojada.-Bromeo el joven albino; paró en seco al ver la mirada molesta la rubia.

-No tientes a tu suerte.- Le advirtió con una mirada asesina, que cambio a pánico al ver que eran las diez de la mañana.-¡Llegare tarde!- Grito alterada tratando de irse de la habitación; pero Soul la detuvo.

-Tranquila, hoy es domingo.-Le informo este haciendo que se calmara.-Por eso te hice la comida, mis empleados el día libre hoy.-Dijo este sonriendo con sus afilados dientes.

-¿Y vives solo aquí? ¿Por qué eres rico?-Cuestiono la joven.

Soul pensó unos instantes, que decirle a ella.

-Mis padres murieron hacer años, mi hermano y yo heredamos los dos la fortuna y propiedades de mis padres en partes iguales; el vive al otro lado del país. Yo preferí quedarme aquí a invertir parte de lo que herede en un fideicomiso y hasta ahora me va bien.-Explico este mientras Maka comía y escuchaba atenta.

-Eso es muy interesante Seth, ¿Qué haces para divertirte aquí?- Pregunto Maka ya terminado de desayunar.

El joven de ojos rojos sonrió nuevamente tomándola de la mano no prestándole atención a las quejas de la chica; la llevo a un cuarto oscuro iluminado tenuemente por unas velas. Había una estantería con unos cuantos libros y un gran piano de cola en el centro de este.

Maka contemplo el lúgubre cuarto la cama estaba en el rincón izquierdo del lugar. Las sabanas eran de color rojo como el color de la habitación. Soul estaba sentado en el banquillo negro indicándole que se sentara a su lado, ella se acerco lentamente hacía él y tomo asiento.

-¿Sabes tocar?-

-Claro soy muy bueno en esto; he tocado conciertos piano en el extranjero de niño.-Respondió algo arrogante Soul, mientras tocaba el piano. Maka observaba con atención los agiles dedos del albino. Eran realmente rápidos que casi no podía seguirlos.

-¡Eres increíble Seth! No puedo creer que alguien con tú talento estuviera alejado del mundo.-Comento la rubia intrigada.

-Quisiera perfeccionar mi arte antes de volver a las andadas.-Respondió desinteresado Soul restándole importancia al asunto.

Maka le dio una pequeña revisión a la estantería de libro y noto que los únicos libros en ella eran únicamente la colección **Lance.**

-Vaya que detalle de tu hermano en date copias de sus libros.-Comento Maka mirando los libros.

-No son copias son los manuscritos originales.-Contesto Soul sin mirarla.

-¡Enserio!-

-Si me pide que los guarde por él, confía más en mí que en su editor.-Dijo este terminando de tocar.-¿Quieres ver el testo de la mansión?-Pregunto animado.

-Claro.-Dijo Maka contenta.

Los dos recorrieron la parte superior de la mansión. Habían una gran cantidad de habitaciones iguales, la de Soul era la única diferente; al bajar las elegantes escaleras de mármol, diseño caracol que engalanaba el lugar. La rubia quedo impresionada con los muebles finos de la sala y la elegante chimenea; pasaron por una enorme cocina gourmet con un gigantesco refrigerador, y por ultimo un gran jardín que estaba cerca de un pequeño establo con caballos.

-¡Tú casa es increíble Seth!-Exclamo alegre Maka.

-Si es una de las razones por las que prefiero estar aquí en lugar de la ciudad; solo salgo para entretenerme un poco más y conocer gene interesante como tú Maka.-Admitió satisfecho el joven de ojos rojos.

-En mi universidad hay gente interesante, deberías ir conmigo como oyente.- Sugirió la chica.

-No lo sé; eso de estudiar no va conmigo.-Dijo arrogante el joven.

-Oh vamos ¿No has pensado en salir de la rutina que tienes y hacer algo diferente?-

"_Quizás eso me ayude a conseguir más inspiración para mi quinto libro"_

-Hecho, pero antes debes darme tu nombre.-Propuso el albino.

Maka se sonrojo avergonzada. Era cierto ella aun no le había dicho su nombre.

-Me llamo Maka albarn.-Contesto la joven.

-Bien Maka será un gusto llevarte a casa, ya es tarde.-Propuso Soul al ver el horizonte naranja.

Los dos fueron a la casa de esta en el elegante auto negro de Soul. Dejo a Maka en la esquina, ya que la joven le había dicho lo celoso que era su padre.

-Nos vemos mañana Seth.-Se despidió la joven.

-Nos vemos Maka.- Se despidió Soul marchándose de vuelta a su casa.

"Esa chica sería una perfecta quinta Lisa" Pensó mientras miraba el camino.

Continuara.

**Lamento la tardanza espero disfrutaran el capitulo.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki.**


	4. chico nuevo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. **

**Chico nuevo.**

Maka se levanto temprano con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que su nuevo amigo Seth iría con ella a la facultad. _"Será un buen día" _Pensó contenta bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Spirit noto la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija y a él vinieron miles de suposiciones de lo que había hecho su hija el domingo; y la peor de esas suposiciones era que quizás había conocido a un chico. Eso lo desenfocaba, pero pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle a ella.

-Maka ¿hicieron algo en especial tú y Tsubaki ayer?-Pregunto disimulando tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-No papá ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Contesto Maka a la defensiva.

-Por nada hija, es solo que me preguntaba si tu y hiciste o conociste a alguien es todo.-Contesto Spirit con neutralidad, esperando una confesión de parte de su hija.

Maka lo conocía, no caería en su juego.

-No papá ya debo irme se me hace tarde.-Respondió molesta la rubia levantándose de la mesa; dejando a Spirit con más dudas que respuestas.

.

.

.

.

Maka salió de su de su casa, atenta por si para evitar su padre la espiara y descubriese que iría con su nuevo amiga a la facultad. No era porque le tuviera miedo; era más para evitar que los celos de su padre, le dieran mala impresión frente a "Seth".

Soul la esperaba en la esquina del barrio de la rubia. Solo que en lugar de su auto, llevaba su moto deportiva nueva. Si iba a ir a una facultad debía hacerlo con estilo. Diviso a Maka quien la saludaba con la mano. Él hizo lo mismo mientras le sonreía a su nueva amiga.

-¿No tenía un auto?- Pregunto intrigada la chica de los ojos jade; al ver una moto negra moderna en lugar del auto del joven.

-Quise dar una buena impresión en tu facultad, ¿a que no es genial?-Le pregunto emocionado el albino.

-Sí lo es Seth.-Respondió algo molesta la joven, pensando que se levantaría su falda al subirse en el vehículo.- Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.-Dijo Maka apurada mirando el reloj.

-Está bien no nos vamos, pero no fastidies.-Contesto Soul fastidiado tomando asiendo en la moto, y entregándole un casco a la chica. Mientras Maka se sentaba atrás de él.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la facultad; las miradas se fijaron en el nuevo estudiantes con una moto último modelo estacionarse. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver que la persona que estaba con este era la recatada Maka Albarn. Black Star y Tsubaki se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Maka ¿Quién es él?-Pregunto emocionado y confundido Black Star.-¡No sabía que conocías a un chico tan genial y…!-Fue interrumpido por Tsubaki que lo cayo al instante.

-Nos encantaría conocer a tú amigo Maka.-Agrego la pelinegra sonriente.

La rubia esta algo apenada porque mucha gente estaba reunida en círculo cerca de ellos mirándolos.

-Si los presentare con él, pero este no es el lugar.-Le susurro la rubia a Tsubaki y Black Star quienes asintieron por que no deseaban llamar demasiado la atención.

Soul estaba de acuerdo ya que en su infancia también estuvo expuesto a demasiada atención por parte de los medios. Pero al menos este tipo de atención no era tan incomodo ya que por lo menos no le hacían preguntas sobre su vida personal. Los jóvenes se marcharon a un sitio adecuado donde nadie los vería.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el lugar comenzó el interrogatorio de Tsubaki y Black Star.

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Es un nuevo estudiante que estará con nosotros como oyente en la clase, es decir que por ahora no está formalmente inscrito ya él apenas se acaba de inscribir. Comenzando el curso.-Explico formalmente Maka.-Y él es…-Soul la interrumpió.

-Mi nombre es Seth Evas mucho gusto.-Se presento el albino, con formalidad.-Soy hermano de Soul Evans.- Mintió el joven. Que aunque en el fondo sabía que quizás descubrirían su farsa algún día lo mejor era seguir con su plan aunque eso significaba perder a sus nuevas y futuras amistades.

-¡Increíble!-Dijeron Black Star y Tsubaki al mismo tiempo impresionados.

-Es un secreto así que lo mejor es no decirle nada a nadie, sobre eso Seth quiere discreción en ese asunto.- Advirtió la joven dejándoles claro que era un asunto serio.

-Maka ¿Cómo quieres que no llame la atención? Con esa motocicleta y su ropa cara. –Corrigió Tsubaki algo molesta.

-Tsubaki tiene razón Seth tienes que ser más discreto.-Le regaño Maka al chico albino.

-Bueno como quieras Maka.-Contesto fastidiado Soul.

-Yo opino que eres genial, no tan genial como yo pero esa entrada que hiciste estuvo ¡genial!-Admitió Black Star.

-Tu si me entiendes hermano.-Contesto sonriente soul chocando los puños con el joven de cabellos azules, aunque apenas se conocían. No fue difícil hacer que se llevaran bien.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la facultad, no pasaron ni dos minutos que Soul piso el edificio y una avalancha de chicas se juntaron alrededor de él. El joven no esperaba esa clase de recibimiento de parte del sexo opuesto pero debía admitir que le encanta.

A lo lejos una joven de cabellos rubios largos hasta el final de su espalda vestía un vestido largo y elegante vestido de salón aunque no estuviese en una fiesta de gala. Ella observaba a lo lejos a Soul y debía admitir que era su tipo. Apuesto, elegante y con estilo. Las características que debía tener su novio miro con odio a Maka cuando se acerco a él y lo alejo de la multitud, desde ese momento ella supo que quizás la chica de ojos verdes sería un obstáculo para ella pero igual nadie y decía nadie le quitaba nada a Anya hepburn.

**Continuara.**

**Lamento la tardanza espero disfrutaran el capitulo.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 **


	5. Una rival pedante

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. **

**Una rival pedante**

Pronto llego el momento de ingresar a los salones Maka y Soul entraron juntos al suyo. Anya miraba furiosa esa escena ¿Cómo un joven tan cool, como él estuviera involucrado con una chica así? Maka según Anya. No tenía las características necesarias para ser la novia de Soul. Y se lo haría ver de una u otra forma.

.

.

.

.

Ya en las clases Soul decidió por formalidad presentarse aunque en la universidad no eran necesarias ese tipo de cosas.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Seth Evans.-Ese nombre lo dijo en tono apagado ya que le dolía engañar a la gente con su falsa identidad, tenía que admitir que ese era el precio de querer una vida normal.-Es un gusto conocerlos y espero que acepten.-Agrego educadamente, provocando un embelesamiento masivo en las chicas, mientras caminaba a su asiento.

A Maka le parecía una tontería, aunque admitía que era guapo y genial. Pero eso no era motivo de actuar como zombi babeante por un hombre que ni conocían. Claro que ella también se hubiese comportado así por él al verla por primera vez, como ya lo conocía y apreciaba como amigo. No lo veía ya de la misma forma. Pero en el fondo sentía algo por él, aun sabiendo que apenas lo conocía.

-Es un placer tenerlo en mi clase señor Evans y espero que tenga en cuenta, que estamos a mitad del primer semestre y más le vale ponerse al día.-Le advirtió serio Stein.

-Si como quiera.-Contesto el joven de cabellos plateados como si nada, haciendo que las chicas suspiraran más.

Anya se intereso más en él. Apart de ser guapo, inteligente y cool un chico malo eso le gustaba más. El problema que se hacia mas notorio era su cercanía con Maka, ya que él se había sentado cerca de la rubia y no para de mirarla. Eso definitivamente era inaceptable. Ella debía ser la que acaparara la mirada del joven. Todo el primer periodo Anya miraba a Maka con una mirada asesina. Cosa que inquietaba demasiado a la joven.

Al salir del salón, Soul fue al baño. Anya aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a Maka.

-Oye cerebrito, ni te creas que él chico Evans es para ti. Es mío.-Amenazo la rubia de ojos azules.

-No sé de que estás hablando.-Contesto Maka con indiferencia. Haciéndose la desentendida.

-No te hagas la tonta, Albarn saber por supuesto de que estoy hablando. Evans y tú entraron juntos, llegaron juntos y sin mencionar que él no para de mirarte.-Respondió molesta Anya.

Maka se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, no le creía a la chica hepburn. Eso de que el joven Evans se fijara en ella era absurdo. Seguro era un invento de la joven.

-Tranquila Seth y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada romántico en eso.-Aseguro Maka con firmeza y madurez.

Anya la miro con furia como si no le creyera a la chica, al ver que Soul estaba cerca se fue.

-¿Quién era ella? ¿Otra amiga tuya Maka?-Pregunto el albino con inocencia.

-No.-Contesto cortante la joven Albarn caminando por los pasillos con Soul detrás de ella.

Todo el día Anya le estuvo haciendo la vida imposible a Maka, cuando Soul no miraba. Una leve tortura tras otra. Como tirarle los libros y cosas así, Maka no le había cortado la cabeza por que Soul llegaba al tiempo que ella escaba; para evadir las represalias de Maka. Tuvo paz al fin cuando llego la hora de irse junto con Tsubaki y Black Star. Soul y este se hicieron inseparables en cuestión de horas, cosa que no le extrañaba a Maka ya que ambos tenían gustos parecidos. Al llegar la noche Soul la dejo dos cuadras cerca de su casa, se despidieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

Maka esperaba que al menos las cosas mejoraran al día siguiente y que la loca aquella no la molestara más.

Soul en cambo, le había gustado su primer día. Fue justo lo que esperaba en especial su musa. Maka sin duda era perfecta para ser la quinta Lisa. Ya que la serie Lance eran básicamente, las relaciones amorosas del albino por que por defecto terminaban de forma rápida y abrupta como empezaban. Eso era lo que le decepcionaba de el asunto; esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes con Maka y ganar poco a poco su confianza.

.

.

.

.

Horas antes en otra pare Kid casualmente pasaba por el campus al momento de cerrar para hablar con su padre y Stein. Cuando noto a una joven de largos cabellos rosados que cargaba unos pesados libros, él como el caballero que era fue rápidamente en su ayuda, quitándole algunos libros de la pila que la chica traía en brazos.

-Gra-gracias, no tenía que.-Fue interrumpida por el joven de ojos ámbar.

-Claro que era necesario señorita son demasiados libros para una persona.-Le dijo educadamente Kid a la chica quien se ruborizo.-Mi nombre es Death the Kid.-

-Eres el hijo del jefe?-Pregunto impresionada la joven.

-¿Trabajas para mi padre?-Pregunto ahora incrédulo, Kid.

-Si mi nombre es Crona Makenshi Gorgon, pero puede llamarme solo Crona.- Respondió timida la joven.-Soy la nueva secretaria de su padre señor Kid.-Le dijo esto en tono respetuoso.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo puedes tutearme si quieres Crona.-Le dijo el pelinegro a la joven mientras caminaba con ella a la oficina de su padre. Miro de reojo y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era.

-Está bi-bien.-Le respondió apenada la chica al notar su mirada. Pronto ambos llegaron a la oficina del rector que los esperaba.

**Continuara.**

**Lamento la tardanza espero disfrutaran el capitulo.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 **


	6. Un hallazgo interesante

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. **

**Un hallazgo interesante**

Crona y Kid entraron a la oficina del Rector de la universidad un hombre que visiblemente se parecía a su hijo solo que con más edad y algunas canas en su negruzco cabello; el hombre sonreía con una sonrisa afable a sus visitantes. A su lado estaba Stein fumando un cigarrillo mirando fijamente a Kid y a su hija.

-Buenas noches Kid-kun, Crona-chan.- Saludo de forma jovial el hombre haciendo una ademán de saludo con la mano.

-Buenas noches señor Death aquí le traigo los textos de estudio de este semestre.-Explico Crona dejando los libros en un lugar seguro junto con Kid.

-Bien hecho hija, pero la próxima vez trata de no tardar mucho y de no hacer que el hijo de tu jefe te ayude con el trabajo.-Reprendió Stein haciendo que la joven de cabello rosa se sintiera miserable, Kid no tolero eso.

-Ella no tiene la culpa Stein yo accedí ayudarla, no fue cosa de ella.-Explico el joven con firmeza, Crona lo miraba incrédula pensando que era un verdadero milagro que el hijo de su jefe la defendiera contra su padre.

-Tengo que hacer algo de papeleo disculpen.-Dijo la joven de ojos azules marchándose del lugar.

Stein decidió no seguir discutiendo al notar la mirada que tenía el joven, supo que sentía algo mas que respeto por su hija. Eso lo vio quizás como una ventaja para él en cierta forma.

-Oh si es así, perdona Crona sigue asiendo un buen trabajo.-Reparo calmado y satisfecho con lo que había descubierto.

-Y dime Kid-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto el director con intriga ya que su hijo rara vez iba a su oficina con cara de pocos amigos y la cara que llevaba ese día; era de miedo.

-Padre ¿Qué puedo hacer para calmar a algunos lectores de mi editorial?-Pregunto el chico de ojos ámbar.

-¿De que se quejan exactamente?-Pregunto intrigado el padre de Kid.

-La mayoría de los lectores son fanáticos de la serie **Lance **y el escritor últimamente se estancado y no sé qué hacer ya he hecho de todo.-Admitió el joven con tristeza.

El hombre pensó unos instantes que decirle. Claro que tenía algo de experiencia tratando con gente enojada pero aparentemente, el problema de su hijo era serio lo suficientemente serio como para que tuviera que consultarlo con él.

-Verás hijo, a veces lo mejor es aportar una esperanza a la gente, por que no hablar con el escritor y llegas a un acuerdo con ello podrás, informarle a la gente con más detalle sobre el libro atrasado y la fecha en la que saldrá.-Explico el director con seriedad y tranquilidad.

El joven estaba satisfecho con la explicación de su padre, tenía razón tendría que hablar con Soul para ver que sucedía con él y poder discutir como adultos maduros la situación y encontrarle alguna solución.

-Gracias padre me retiro.-Se despidió el joven saliendo de la oficina.

Al salir de la universidad, Crona salió momentos después de él. Kid se quiso hacer algo más por ella. Ya que se sentía culpable por haberle hecho pasar ese mal rato con Stein.

-¡Crona!-La llamo este haciendo que la joven que llevaba unos folders en los brazos volteara.-Será mejor que yo te lleve a tu casa es demasiado tarde.-Sugirió este abriéndole la puerta de su auto a la joven.

-N-no quisiera ser una molestia.-Dijo apenada la joven.

-No lo serás por favor sube.-Insistió Kid haciendo que Crona se sintiera culpable y accediera a su invitación.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento Maka se daba un baño en la bañera con su cabello sujeto por una cola para evitar que tocara el agua caliente. Y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con totalidad por la espuma. Mientras se pasaba la esponja por el cuerpo ella se preguntaba por que se sentía levemente extraña al lado de Seth. Ella lo veía como un amigo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que él era algo más. Aunque fueran diferentes en infinidad de aspectos al menos su amor por el arte y que al menos se tomaba enserió eso de conocer gente nueva.

Ella era feliz a su lado y extrañamente sentía que entre ellos había algún tipo de conexión muy inusual como si por alguna razón fuera necesario que ambos se conocieran. Suspiro con cansancio al reconocer lo absurdo y raro del asunto y seguir con lo suyo; quizás con el tiempo sus dudas se aclararían y sus fantasías de ella con él actuando el Lance podrían terminar poco a poco. Aunque lo dudaba por el hecho de que se hacían cada vez mas frentes y extravagantes; bufo molesta ante ese pensamiento vaciando la bañera para luego enjuagarse el cuerpo y lavar su cabello.

.

.

.

.

Soul por su parte estaba en su estudio de escritura escribiendo en su computadora, el primer capítulo de su quinto libro. Ya motivado por su experiencia de esa mañana y por su nueva musa. Escribía la primera escena intima del reencuentro de los personajes principales Lisa y Lance teniendo su encuentro intimo apresurado antes de que el padre de Lisa los encontrara.

"_Lisa era besada y acariciada por Lance. Mientras este olisqueaba su hermoso cabello rubio que brillaba con la luz de la luna al igual que sus ojos verdes esmeralda que resplandecían cual piedra preciosa." _

Soul escribía este y otros párrafos del libro con tanta dedicación y lujuria más que todo lujuria imaginando que le hacía esas cosas a Maka aunque sonara extraño el sentía algo muy especial por ella y era algo muy peculiar en alguien que había experimentado varios fracasos amorosos pero sentía un buen presentimiento acerca de Maka ella quizás fuera explosiva y algo testaruda pero estaba seguro que ella era su tipo de mujer y sabiendo que sería un reto conquistarla afrontaría el riesgo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad Kid se había parado en un restaurante donde él y su acompañante comían tranquilos Crona no pudo evitar notar que Kid llevaba consigo un libro de la serie **Lance **leyó en la contra portada el nombre del autor y se sorprendió al leer el apellido.

-Es impresionante saber que tenemos al hermano de Soul Evans en nuestra institución.-Comento complacida la joven de pelo rosa.

-¿Un Evans? ¿Te refieres a West Evans?-Pregunto intrigado Kid ante las palabras de Crona.

-No su nombre es Seth Evans, amigo de Maka-chan.-Contesto esta.-Es mas tengo aquí una de las fotos que uso para su registro.-Agrego Crona mostrándole una foto de Soul. Kid lo reconoció.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante esa revelación. No esperaba que una noticia tan repentina le cayera en la cabeza como un balón a gran velocidad. Decidió no hacer un escándalo frente a Crona y pedirle un pequeño permiso para hablar por teléfono. Marco el número de Soul para reprenderlo por su falta de tacto.

"-¿Hola?"-Contesto Soul mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Soul ´¡¿Qué rayos haces estudiando en la universidad de mi padre?-Pregunto molesto.

"-Buscaba inspiración y al fin la conseguí prueba de ello es que estoy ya a la mitad de primer capitulo."- Respondió despreocupado el joven mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Más te vale que esa "inspiración" te sea de utilidad por qué ¡los lectores están a punto de tirar a la editorial por la ventana por saber que pasara con tu serie!- Le respondió algo histérico por la falta de seriedad de su escritor.

"-Tranquilo Kid, confía en mí."-Contesto tranquilo el albino.

-Bien confiare en ti, solo no me falles adiós.-Dijo Kid ya mas calmado colgando, para luego volver con Crona más calmado. Quizás si tenía que confiar en Soul aunque a veces pareciera que el no se tomara enserio sus libros sabía que daba todo su empeño en ellos. "_Seguramente el quinto libro sería un éxito superior a los otros". _Pensó mientras bebía su café.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 **


	7. Competencia voraz

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. **

**En este capitulo me ayudo karlyam44**

**Competencia voraz**

Maka y Soul fueron a la universidad en la moto de Soul y aparcaron en el lugar de siempre pero no contaban con que alguien los estaría esperando en cerca de allí. Anya desde el día anterior estudio todos lo movimiento de Soul, y aprovecho que Maka se alejaba de este para acercarse coquetamente al desprevenido joven de cabellos blancos que miraba con recelo su motocicleta.

-Hola.-Le dijo una voz seductora y dulce.

El volteo para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de rubia de ojos azules, con un vestido de falda larga de atrás y expuesto a delante que mostraba sus hermosas y torneadas piernas además que también resaltaba sus hermosos ojos ya que era de color azul mar. En resumen era una de las chicas mas lindas que había visto aparte de Maka.

**-**¿Y tu novia no está contigo Seth-sama?-Pregunto de manera traviesa acercándose a él mirándolo de manera sugerente.

Soul sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento. Tiempos atrás hubiese besado a esa chica sin dudarlo pero tenía una idea fija. Pero como hombre que era no podía resistirse a los encantos de Anya que era cada vez más persistente; por que ya estando frente a él lo miraba coqueta y poso un dedo en su camisa haciendo círculos en ella.

-Ella no es mi novia gracias por preguntar linda.-Contesto Soul nublado por los coqueteos de Anya.

Maka que regresaba de hablar con Tsubaki miro la escena a larga distancia. Se sentía furiosa, traicionada y demás y no entendía por que se sentía así ella a penas le conocía y ya tenía ganas de abalanzarse a esa chica y tomarla de los pelos por echarle el ojo a su compañero pero se contuvo quería ver hasta donde iba a ella llegar esa joven.

-Seth-sama si ella no es su novia ¿Por qué salen y entran juntos a clases?-Pregunto de manera seductora la joven rubia acercando su rostro al de Soul quien estaba algo nervioso.

-E-ella es mi amiga.- Respondió con impresionado ante la seducción de la joven, pero reparo para defenderse y hablarle también de forma seductora.-¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?-Pregunto.-Seductor el joven Evans.

-Anya Hepburn encantada de conocerte.-Le contesto está acercándose más a él.

Maka que estaba algo lejos de allí, sentía la ira acumularse en sus entrañas no sabía exactamente si eran celos. Pero si estaba segura que a su acompañante le esperaría un gran castigo de parte de ella si caía en el juego de esa chica.

-Es un placer.-Dijo Soul tomando la mano de Anya besando su palma con suavidad.

Maka se enojo tanto que camino hasta donde estaba Soul para arrastrarlo por la oreja lejos de Anya, quien sonreía satisfecha por su acción. Tenía un punto a su favor.

.

.

.

.

Ya lejos de donde estaba Anya. Maka soltó a Soul quien estaba indignado por el trato de la joven hacía su persona.

-¡¿Que te pasa?-Le pregunto molesto Soul a Maka.

-¡Eres un cretino, esa chica solo te quiere usar!-Le grito molesta Maka.

-¿Anya? Solo estaba hablando con ella ¿Cuál es tu problema?-observo como Maka se sonrojaba al hacer esa pregunto y hay lo entendió todo.-¿Estas celosa?-Le pregunto sugerente Soul haciendo que Maka se enojara.

-Claro que no, es solo que pierdes el tiempo hablando con chicas cuando deberíamos estar en el salón ya.-Se defendió Maka, aunque Soul no le creía solo asintió para darle momentáneamente seguridad a Maka.

Ambos entraron al edificio y pasaron callados en un silencio incomodo todo el periodo de clases. Pronto el tiempo paso y el periodo acabo, Soul se fue con Black Star a la cafetería dejando a Maka sola en el salón guardando unos libros en sus mochila.

-Hola Albarn.-Saludo una voz desconocida al alzar la cabeza supo de quien se trataba.

-Hola Anya.-Contesto con voz despectiva a la joven.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto cortante Maka a la rubia dispuesta irse.

-Por la expresión de tú rostro puedo deducir que a ti también te gusta Seth.-Le dijo la joven hepburn con superioridad.

-Que te importa no tengo tiempo de hablar con gente como tú.-Le contesto molesta Maka.

-Te propongo algo.-Agrego Anya evitando que Maka saliera del salón.-Una pequeña competencia amistosa, mañana probaremos quien es mejor para Seth-sama; yo la fabulosa Anya Hepburn o tu la ordinaria Maka Albarn ¿Qué me dices?-Pregunto lo joven tendiéndole la mano.

Maka lo pensó unos instantes pero acepto.

-Hecho.-Dijo esta aprontando su mano.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Maka se puso sus mejores ropas para ir a la facultad. Que consistían en una falda de lona algo corta pero no tanto, una blusa blanca no muy justada y una chaqueta. Tanto su padre como Soul se impresionaron por su elección.

-¿Y esas ropas?-Pregunto Soul impresionado.

-No es nada, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.-Le espeto la joven rubia al albino quien solo asintió y arranco su motocicleta para ir a la facultad.

Al llegar Anya estaba frente a la entrada con un elegante conjunto de falda corta y una blusa muy ajustada. Cosa que llamo la atención de Soul ya que Anya aunque no tenía tanto pecho como su amiga Meme considerablemente tenía más busto que Maka. Cosa que molesto a la joven de ojos verdes.

En el receso Maka destaco ya que ambas le había preparado el almuerzo a Soul, Anya le cocino un omelette de queso con jamón y Maka unos rollos de Sushi de atún; Soul probo el de Anya pero al estar quemado el huevo, crudo el jamón y el queso aun duro. Lo escupió al instante. Con los rollos de Maka le encantaron incluso le dieron ganas de repetir. Un punto a favor de Maka.

Así paso todo el día donde ambas jóvenes se peleaban para llamar la atención del joven Evans cosa que le hacía sentir más incomodo que satisfecho ya que algunos jóvenes lo molestaban por lo suertudo que era al tener dos chicas detrás de él.

El día finalizo con un empate cuatro a cuatro entre ellas. El día de mañana sería la confrontación final.

El joven Evans suspiro con cansancio al llegar a su casa, satisfecho en parte por esa nueva experiencia que en cierta forma era una gran inspiración para el segundo capítulo de su novela. En cuanto a Maka los celos que había sentido eran una emoción excitante y fascinante para ella. Y comprendió que el estudio excesivo le había privado de cosas como esas. Sonrió contenta al estar segura que le ganaría a la joven Hepburn al día siguiente.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 ****The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma**


	8. sentimeinto encontrado

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. **

**En este capitulo me ayudo karlyam44**

**Sentimiento encontrado**

Soul escribía con esmero y entusiasmo el cuarto capitulo de su novela. Su vida había tomado un giro radical desde la llegada de Maka y sus pintorescos amigos y esa chica Anya daban riendas sueltas a su imaginación. Admitía que Albarn era más para el que una simple inspiración para su libro, el día anterior noto que ella sentía algo por él también al demostrar celos. Al verlo con Anya, tan solo esperaba que esa pelea entre ellas terminara.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar kid estaba llevando las cuentas de los libros vendidos. Algo le impedía concentrarse y no estaba seguro de que saber que era. No paraba de pensar en la hija de Stein; en sus ojos azules, su hermosa cabellera rosa y su dulce sonrisa.

"No puedo pensar en estas cosas ahora" Pensó por más el joven. Pero por más que lo intentase no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Alguien toco la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.-Aviso el joven dando a entender que podían pasar.

-Kid alguien te buscan.-Informo Liz.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto incomodo Kid ya que no esperaba ninguna visita.

-Es una chica.-Respondió sonriente Patty.

El joven de ojos ámbar se sorprendió ante ese hecho; pero disimulo esa sorpresa asintiendo calmado.

Sus asistentes abrieron paso a la visita, resultado ser Crona que llevaba una caja en sus manos. Liz y Patty se marcharon para darles privacidad. Crona por su parte se sentía tan incomoda como el pelinegro. Ambos se encontraban en un incomodo silencio, cosa que no duro mucho Kid comenzó la conversación.

-Buenas tardes Crona ¿a qué debo tu visita?- Pregunto cortésmente el joven.

-Yo quería agradecerle su amabilidad, hice esto para ti espero que te guste.-Le dijo con dulzura marchándose del lugar.

Kid abrió la caja con curiosidad para ver que adentro traía un recipiente con un rico almuerzo. Se sintió apenado por las molestias que seguro tomo la chica solo para darle aquella. Tendría que hacer algo igual de especial.

.

.

.

.

Maka por su parte se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su casa, con uno de sus libros favoritos encima de su rostro con una sonrisa en el soñando.

"_Maka vestía un elegante vestido victoriano de color rojo. Con Soul que vestía un elegante traje a su lado abrazándolo con ternura. Ambos estaban a punto de besarse hata que repentinamente alguien abrió la puerta era Anya que usaba un vestido verde mirándolos furiosa._

_-¡Lance ella no te merece yo soy la única para ti!- Espeto molesta la rubia mientras se acerca a Soul._

_Este la rechaza, mientras se abraza de nuevo a Maka._

_-Te equivocas, Jennifer Lisa es el verdadero amor de mi vida y tu no eres y nunca fuiste nada para mí, así que si no te importa mi futura esposa y yo queremos estar solos.-Le respondió haciendo que la joven rubia se marchara molesta del lugar._

_-Lisa bésame y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo-Propuso galante el joven de ojos carmesí._

_-Lance te besare hoy, mañana y por siempre.-Responde Maka._

_Los rostros de Soul y Maka se acercan cada vez más y más hasta que los labios de ambos se unieron en un eso, profundo y apasionado._

_-¡Maka, Maka!-El llamado de su padre despertó a la joven._

_-¿Qué quieres papá?-Pregunto molesta la rubia._

_-Ya es hora de cenar dormilona.- Le respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a la cocina._

_La rubia bufo molesta recogiendo el libro esperando hacer realidad ese beso. Se sintió tonta al pensar de esa forma y lo admitiera o no ella sentía algo por el albino._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El día llego muy rápido en Death City. La joven Albarn cepillaba sus dientes con la idea de que seguro eso sería un día estupendo. Bajo por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hablo de manera amable y atenta a su padre._

_Incluso Soul estaba anonadado con su inusual amabilidad._

_-Buenos días Seth.-Saludo de manera respetuosa y amable, algo poco común en ella._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Maka?-Pregunto preocupado Soul._

_-Nada hoy será un día estupendo seguro.-Confeso radiante la joven recordando el sueño._

_A Soul le basto eso, al menos sabía que estaba de buen humor._

_Al llegar a la facultad, se notaron bastante el cambio ni las provocaciones de Anya le hacían enojar. Era todo lo contrarío incluso se reía de ella, cosa que molesto a la rubia. Las cosas se tensaron cuando un empujón accidental de Black Star hizo que Maka cayera sobre Soul haciendo que sus labios se rozaran en un beso accidental._

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma**


	9. Invitación

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. **

**Invitacion**

Soul y Maka seguían unidos por el suave beso accidental. La rubia ahora se sentía increíblemente nerviosa a la vez. Su primer beso no era como esperaba pero debía admitir que los labios de Soul eran mejor de lo que esperaba de de su primera experiencia. A Soul le parecían delicados y suaves los labios de Maka; eran como la seda con un delicioso sabor a durazno. No dudo en profundizar el beso estrechando sus brazos en la cintura de Maka, haciendo que ella gimiera cosa que Soul aprovecho para meter su lengua haciendo que estas se entrelazaran más; y alargando el beso. Todos quedaron estupefactos por ese eso incluso Crona, quien pasaba por allí con algunos archivos en sus brazos casi dejándolos caer. Pronto el beso se rompió. Ambos estaba agitados con la respiración acelerada. Ninguno hablo hasta que Maka rompió el silencio.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?-Pregunto la rubia con una extraña calma.

-Maka tenemos que hablar.-Propuso el albino a lo que Maka asintió.

Ambos se excusaron con Black star y Tsubaki para irse a un rincón a hablar.

-Maka, lamento mucho lo que hice se salió de mi control y…-Fue interrumpido por Maka quien lo beso suavemente en los labios.

-¿Ma-Maka?-Pregunto el joven de ojos carmesí confundido.

-No te preocupes, me gusto.-Aseguro Maka con una sonrisa.

A Soul le agrado esa acción departe de la rubia. Eso no se lo esperaba y eso era lo que le gustaba las cosas inesperadas. Y eso sería lo que le daría a ella.

-Maka hay un evento importante este fin de semana, me gustaría que tu me acompañaras.-Aviso el albino con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?- Pregunto impresionada Maka al imaginarse que al fin estaba invitada a una fiesta con clase.

-Si la editorial donde trabaja mi hermano ara una gran fiesta de gala en honor al libro, que esta en proceso y me gustaría que vinieras como mi acompañante si quieres puedes invitar a alguien más.-Explico tranquilo Soul esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

Maka estaba emocionada y encantada con aquella noticia ese era sin duda el mejor día de su vida.

-¡Si me encantaría ir!-Exclamo emocionada Maka.

-Bien te espero el sábado a las ocho de la noche.-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que ambos entraran a clases de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

En la oficina de Crona las cosas funcionaban con normalidad e incluso mejor ya que pronto acabaría con el papeleo. Aunque en el fondo detestaba entregarle los reportes a su padre. No es que ella lo odiara a su padre ella lo quería mucho el problema es que nada era suficiente para él. Siempre le encontraba defectos a su trabajo. Siempre le hacía repetir su informe por cualquier mínima imperfección ya fuera por una pequeña mancha etc. Repentinamente sonó el teléfono de su oficina.

-Buenas tardes universidad Shibusen ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?-Contesto Crona con cortesía.

-Buenas tardes señorita Gorgón.- Saludo la voz de Kid.

El corazón de la joven latió muy rápidamente. Le emocionaba internamente que alguien como Kid se acordara de ella.

-Bu-buenas tardes Kid.-Saludo nerviosa y feliz la joven.

-Crona agradezco enormemente el almuerzo que me diste y me preguntaba si ¿podrías acompañarme a una gala que organice para este sábado?- Propuso el joven pelinegro esperando no recibir un no por respuesta por parte de la joven de cabello rosa.

Crona pensó unos instantes esa invitación, analizo los pro y contra. Por una parte la gala seria una oportunidad estupenda de conocer mejor a Kid y los contras serían en ¿Qué dirían sus padres? A pesar de conocer las consecuencias de lo que llevaría afirmar la invitación tomo su decisión.

-Ire.-Respondió con firmeza por primera vez en su vida.

-En ese caso nos vemos el sábado ¿en que dirección puedo localizarla?-Pregunto curioso el joven.

-Vio en la calle Snake 4-054, apartamento tres.-Especifico Crona.

Kid anoto la dirección en un papel de su oficina.

-Listo nos vemos la recogeré a las ocho señorita Gorgón que tenga un buen día.-Se despidió Kid sonriendo en sus adentros al fin tenía una cita.

Crona por su parte se sentía nerviosa nuevamente tendría que comprar un vestido rápido.

.

.

.

.

Para Maka el día paso volando y no podía esperar tres días más para el sábado. Cuando Soul la dejo en la esquina de siempre se despidió de él con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía como cenicienta y veía a Soul como su fiel príncipe dispuesto a complacerla.

Soul se sintió satisfecho al recibir esa muestra de afecto por parte de Maka. Toco con su mano la mejilla besada sonriente subió nuevamente a su moto esperando que el sábado en la gala él y ella se unieran más.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma yumary-chan 27 Athaeris**


	10. Gala parte 1

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. DEDICADO A KARLYAM**

**Gala parte 1**

Yahabían pasado cinco días desde que Soul la habían invitado a la gala. Maka estaba muy emocionada incluso invito a Tsubaki aun siendo consciente de que también vendría Black Star. Pensar en ello la desanima un poco. Procuraría que no la relacionaran con él. Se vio al espejo fascinada con su vestido nuevo era de color azul con unos bellos lazos que adornaban la larga y algo ajustada contada a media pierna. Estaba tan feliz de ser invitada a un evento de alcurnia. No podía esperar a las ocho para que Soul la recogiera, Tsubaki y Black Star la esperaban a bajo y por fortuna su padre estaba de viaje y ya no habría inconvenientes esa sin duda sería la mejor noche de todas.

.

.

.

.

Crona se bañaba con nerviosismo no era que estuviese arrepentida de haber dicho si a la invitación de Kid. El problema en si era no saber que hacer en un lugar tan poblado y reginado. Ya que nunca en su vida había sido invitada a una fiesta y mucho menos a un baile tan solo esperaba no avergonzarse ella misma ni a su acompañante.

.

.

.

.

Maka bajo las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos. Black Star que vestía un traje muy formal que lo hacía luir más maduro de lo que era. Y Tsubaki portaba un hermoso vestido verde marino de falda corta llegando a la mitad de sus piernas y un escote V que realzaba sus atributos.

-Te vez genial Maka-Felicito la pelinegra.

-Si luces increíble con ese vestido debía costarte mucho.-Comento Black Star mientras bebía un vaso con agua.

-Gracias chicos.-Contesto un poco apenada Maka.

Pronto el timbre sono, la rubia emocionada abrió la puerta y ver impresionada a Soul. Vestido con un Smoking de diseñador.

-¿Están listos para la mejor noche de sus vidas?-Pregunto el albino con una sonrisa.

Maka y los demás se asomaron por la puerta para ver estupefactos un elegante Ferrari rojo de cuatro puertas con techo desplegable.

-¡Si!-Respondieron todos emocionados.

Para luego subir al vehículo. Maka se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Black Star y Tsubaki en los asientos traseros.

-Te vez preciosa.-Le susurro el albino haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

.

.

.

.

Crona ya vestida, peinada y lista en su sala de estar. Aunque su vestido negro nuevo la hacía lucir hermosa. Le parecía demasiado atrevido para su gusto ya que acentuaba bastante su figura. El telefonillo de su apartamento sonó.

-¿Hola?-

-Crona soy yo.- Aviso el pelinegro.

-Bajo en un momento.-Contesto Crona.

La joven bajo por el ascensor y llego a la entrada del edificio y miro impresionada al joven de ojos ámbar que la esperaba con una flamante limosina blanca y un enorme ramo de rosas rosa.

-Kid-san e-esto es demasiado…-El joven la interrumpió.

-Nada es demasiado para ti eres especial y mereces lo mejor.-Respondió el joven de manera galante dejando a la joven sin palabras se limito a asentir abrazando las rosas y a entrar al vehículo.

.

.

.

.

Maka , Soul y los demás entraron a una elegante mansión todos a excepción de Soul estaban impresionados por la elegante fachada del lugar y la imponente entrada rodeada por un por de columnas de mármol. Y las enormes y elegantes puertas de caoba. Se sorprendieron aun más al ver el fino salón adornado con un bello candelabro de cristal, las paredes eran adornadas con vistosos cuadros de diferentes artistas. Por supuesto el lugar estaba atestado de gente elegante; algunos charlaban en las mesas y otros comían de lo que podía ofrecer la mesa de bocadillos. Los cuatro jóvenes entraron cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

La noche en si prometía mucho, Tsubaki se aseguraba de que su novio se comportara a la hora de comer, mientras Maka y Soul bailaban al compas de la orquesta clásica. Maka no podía esperar para oír el discurso de su escritor favorito ese sería el detalle faltante para que la noche fuera totalmente perfecta.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma yumary-chan 27 Athaeris doshi-san**


	11. Gala parte 2

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. DEDICADO A KARLYAM**

**Gala parte 2**

Soul estaba algo nervioso, sabía que tarde o temprano le pedirían que subiera al estrado a dar su discurso. Esperaba que su acompañante comprendiera sus razones.

Maka por su parte se sentía en el cielo rodeada de lujo y elegancia que alguna vez soñó. Y era muy feliz al lado de Soul. Inesperadamente encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver en ese lugar.

-¡Hola Crona!- Exclamo contenta la rubia separándose un momento de Soul para ir con ella.

-Hola Maka-chan.-Saludo tímidamente la joven de cabellos rosa con la cabeza gacha y un vaso de ponche en la mano.

-No esperaba verte aquí, es fabuloso ¿Quién te invito?-Pregunta emocionada Maka.

-Kid san me invito.-Responde la joven con su rostro rojo como un tomate.

-¿El señor Death? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?-Pregunta curiosa Maka.

-Lo conocí en un turno nocturno, el fue muy amable conmigo y así de la nada me invito.-Contesta apenada Crona.

-¡Es increíble! seguro le gustas.- Insinúa la rubia acabando con la poca tranquilidad de Crona.

-¡No, no! Como crees yo no soy tan bella como para gustarle a un empresario.-Alega la chica de ojos azules ocultando su rostro entre sus palmas.

-¿Pero que dices? Eres linda incluso tienes más pecho que yo, como no le vas a gustar a Kid-san.-Repara de manera optimista la joven tratando de animarla Maka.

Abraza de manera fraternal a su amiga Crona responde feliz el gesto, detrás de ellas aparece Kid que se enternece al ver la escena. Al terminar el abrazo. Las dos se apenan al ver que eran observadas.

-Kid-kun ella es Maka Albarn una amiga.-

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Albarn.-Saluda de manera respetuosa y elegante Kid.

- Señorita Gorgon ¿Me permite esta pieza?-Pregunta de manera galante al escuchar que la orquesta toca una pieza de música lenta extendiéndole la mano de forma caballerosa.

Crona voltea a ver a Maka quien asiente y la anima a aceptar. Sonrojada toma su mano y caminan los dos a la pista de baile.

Maka no se percata que esta a punto de recibir una invitación similar.

.

.

.

.

Maka toma un sorbo de ponche, sintiendo una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Se voltea para ver a un apuesto joven que en físico era casi idéntico a Soul. Solo que más alto y fornido y aparentemente de más edad.

-Buenas noches diosa de cabellos dorados ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo esta noche?-Pregunta el joven con el mismo gesto que hizo Kid.

-No acepto invitaciones de extraños.-Responde cortante Maka.

-tiene razón, perdone mis modales mi nombre es Wess Evans ¿y usted angelito?- Pregunta seductor Wess ofreciéndole una rosa.

-Maka Albarn, lamento decirle que no acepto su invitación yo ya tengo pareja.- Responde molesta Maka.-¿Es usted familiar de Soul Evans?- pregunta al notar que tienen el mismo apellido.

-si linda soy su hermano mayor.-Responde orgulloso.

A la joven no le sorprende que "Seth" no mencionara a ese hermano suyo a simple vista le parecía presumido.

-Debo irme disculpe.-Dice molesta la rubia a punto de irse lejos de allí, pero Wess la detiene.

-Si su pareja llega a decepcionarla aquí tiene mi tarjeta y correo electrónico.- Para un momento para tomar la mano de Maka besándola delicadamente.-Tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos muy pronto.-Le dice de manera seductora guiñándole un ojo marchándose.

Maka también se aleja del lugar molesta y sonrojada. Admite que Wess es guapo pero el vínculo que la une con "Seth" la hace sentir que él es el indicado.

.

.

.

.

Soul ve preocupado el reloj y se espanta al saber que solo falta una hora para su discurso. Se calma un poco al ver a Maka acercarse a él. Aunque se sorprende al ver que lo abraza y besa su mejilla.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunta curioso el albino.

-Bailemos de nuevo por favor.-Le pide la joven de ojos jade.

Soul sonríe y asiente con una gran sonrisa volviendo los dos a la pista de baile. Soul internamente reza por que Maka no lo mutile al saber la verdad.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma yumary-chan 27 Athaeris doshi-san beluchi1439**


	12. Gala parte final

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro. DEDICADO A KARLYAM**

**Gala parte final**

Soul mira frenéticamente el reloj. La rubia se preocupa por él.

-Seth ¿estás bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes Maka.-Responde Soul aparentando calma.

-¡Gracias por invitarnos Seth! ¡Esta fiesta es genial!-Exclama alegra Black Star.

-Tienes un gran corazón.-Concuerda Tsubaki.

-No es para tanto.-Contesta Soul como si nada.

-Es verdad tu eres una gran persona de no ser por ti, esos tipos del bar me hubieran secuestrado o algo peor.-Dice Maka contenta.-Te amo.-Le confiesa conmovida por sus propias palabra.

Soul se siente miserable como una rata. Maka le está expresando sus sentimientos por él sin saber que siempre le estuvo mintiendo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunta Maka.

-Nada no te preocupes.-La calama el albino y de paso a si mismo.

.

.

.

.

La temida hora del discurso llego. Soul tuvo que darle una escusa a Maka para irse.

-Tengo que irme me necesitan en otra parte volveré luego-Dice Soul levantándose de la mesa y se va a un rincón lejano.

Una vez lejos de Maka y sus amigos. Se reúne con Kid.

-Soul no deberías hablar con tu compañera sobre esto, antes del discurso.-Le aconseja Kid de forma sería al albino.

-Kid yo estoy consciente de ello, pero la verdad prefiero que ella se entere de mi identidad de esta forma. el problema no es la forma de decírselo es mi voluntad y valor que son escasos.-Responde nervioso Soul.

-Como quieras pero necesito que hables ahora.-Es todolo lo que le dice Kid subiendo a un bello escenario a mitad del salón.

-Agradezco infinitamente su presencia, editoriales Death se enorgullece de presentar al escritor del momento, el novelista responsable de la serie Lance Soul Evans.-Anuncia animado el pelinegro dándole espacio a Soul dejando estupefactos a Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki.

Maka en ese momento se sintió devastada la verdad ya no tenía ni idea de que creer. Y por alguna razón no se movió de su lugar, cosa que impacto a sus amigos.

-Gracias es un placer presentarme por primera vez en público como escritor me honra saber que mis novelas tocaron sus corazones, como mi música lo hizo en mi infancia, pero ahí una persona en el público a quien le agradezco mi quinto libro.-Admite el joven de mirada rubí. -Maka Albarn.-Los reflectores señalan a Maka que tiene la miraba perdida y sin luz.-Ella fue mi musa para este libro. Alegro mi triste y desolado corazón.-Confiesa ahora alegre, el albino pero ese animo se esfuma.-Eso es todo damas y caballeros.-Finaliza el discurso bajando del escenario.

Y va a donde esta Maka. La chica se levanta de su asiento con la mirada perdida y distante. Soul lo nota, pero igual trata de disimular su temor.

-Maya yo…-Antes de que pueda dirigirle la palabra Maka lo abofetea y corre lejos, sus amigos la acompaña tratando de alcanzarla. Soul no se enfada por esa acción ¿poruqe hacerlo? El no fue totalmente honesto con ellos y ciertamente no los culparía si dejaran de hablarle. Kid se acerco a él preocupado por la escena anterior.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, solo tuve mi merecido.-Responde Soul decaído.

Al joven pelinegro se le parte el corazón. Ver a su amigo así; era consciente de que había hecho mal al mentirle a esa chica y a sus amigos. Pero solo él entendía la razón.

-Soul iré a dejar a Crona a su apartamento ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?-Pregunta amablemente el joven de ojos dorados.

El joven se limita a asentir apesumbrado y camina junto a Kid y Crona se une a ellos entrando los tres a una limosina.

.

.

.

.

Para Maka y sus amigos las cosas no fueron del todo lujosas los tres tuvieron que tomar un taxi para regresar a sus casas. Maka al llegar cerró la puerta de un portazo y le pone cerrojo. Sube a las escaleras lo más rápido que puede y mete todos los libros **"Lance" **en una caja, la cella y encierra en un cofre que está en su desván. Se recuesta en su cama y llora de forma desgarradora su corazón esta herido, pero su alma sufre más. El hombre que ella considero perfecto era un fraude. Si tanto la amaba ¿Por qué le oculto algo tan importante? De lo que si estaba segura era que ya no quería saber de él. Su llanto poco a poco cesa hasta cansarse y dormir.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación oscura Soul toca una triste melodía con un vaso de wiski con hielo a la mano. Lo hecho a perder todo por ser un maldito cobarde y no haberle confiado su verdadera identidad a ella. Fue un estúpido, un bastardo y demás; pero debía admitir sus errores y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de su ridícula decisión. Lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por lo que el destino tuviera pensado para él.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a**

**LiRiDeZkA poetomachia diosa luna KarlyYam y rozen blacki kulerkio the-lady-of-darkness-97 The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma yumary-chan 27 Athaeris doshi-san beluchi1439 wanderinwing**


End file.
